Driving Me Crazy
by XoXoBrielCipriano
Summary: Tris had a dream... A dream about Tobias. Lemony Goodness ;) One-Shot


-Divergent Trilogy Fan Fiction-

Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth; this plot is what came into my mind while my economy teacher was talking to himself in front of the class…Enjoy ;)

-Driving Me Crazy-

Tris POV

_His lips, tormenting every single fragile parts of me, such sweet torment to even run away from it._

_His hands, exploring inch by inch of my exposed skins, sending delightful shivers all over my body._

_Oh his eyes, his deep blue eyes, penetrating deep into me and all of me are revealed and visible to him like a piece of clear glass._

_Bringing me to the feeling of sparks flying like fireworks and butterflies fluttering wildly in my belly._

_My arched back of overwhelming wave of pleasure._

_And I let myself go in his wicked embrace that had capture and enrapture me forever…_

I jolted awake with my body beaded with sweats, my heartbeats racing in my chest and my eyes wide open but are staring toward the darkness for a moment of shock. It is still dark and the time that glows on the green LED of it is 2:30 in the morning. I exhale heavily at the sight of the time as if I had been holding my breath while I am pretty sure that I had let out almost all the air in my body. I calmed myself down.

What was that?

WHAT WAS THAT?!

HOLY SHIT!

I just dreamt Tobias and I having sex…I JUST DREAMT TOBIAS AND I HAVING SEX! HOLY FUCK!

Blush creeps to my cheeks s I remembered my dream. I never had such dreams before. It was damn weird! Damn scary and… somehow…amazing.

I-I want Tobias. No, I _need _Tobias right now. I want him bad. I feel that uncomfortable tickle deep in my belly as the dream flashes back at me. Honestly, I feel desperate for him, desperate for him to touch me, to kiss me and to do me like the way he did in my dreams…

Craving for pleasure is an act of selfishness for Abnegation, but I am no longer an Abnegation I am a Dauntless…

I want him, but I can't just possibly go up to his room, jump on him and ask him to do whatever I desired right now. He is probably asleep and how could I disturb him just because I wanted sex?

Well maybe I am feeling this desperate because he is not here. Probably when he is here I'll be all shaky and scared and ended up embarrassing myself.

I sighed… suddenly a talk that I used to have with Christina when both of us were still Dauntless initiation comes back to my mind. It was her who started the conversation about sex. Somehow we came to the topic of masturbation and she asked me whether I had done it before and I, being completely oblivious to sex said no. I really don't even know how to. Christina, being a Candor, she said yes and the fact is embarrassing though Christina seems to act out normal and unashamed. The Candor in her I guess.

Slumping back to my bed, I found myself staring emptily at the ceiling. All that is my mind is Tobias…just him. Sleeping is out of the option of other thing I could do other than thinking of Tobias. I tried, I really tried but my sleepiness seems like it was wiped away by my dream. I still feel like I need a relief.

Pondering it in my mind, I think I'll give it a try to see if it's any good.

Biting my lips, I sit up and push off my shirt, pants and panties and throw them to the side. I lay back on my bed naked and I let my left hand travels down my body, imagining that it is Tobias's big, rough and calloused hands that are touching me instead of my own slight and fragile hands.

My right hand is planted on my breast. I grope my breast gently, not wanting to hurt it. I don't know how I figures to do this but it just come to my mind to do so. My left hand is brushing gently over the sensitive skin of my private part. Oh my God, how I wish it was Tobias who is touching me.

Then I trailed my hand lower till it was in between my slick folds. Oh my… the feeling of it. My eyes are closed and behind it, it was Tobias who was touching me. My fingers teases my clit and that sensitive nub of mine, causing me to moan.

Whilst, my right hand are flicking my nipple and tugging them gently. This feels good, no wonder Christina had done it before. I keep on rubbing my hands on my wet clit and slowly, I became bold enough to try to slips a finger inside my wet and tight muscle.

My eyes are open when my finger goes inside of me as an outcome of sudden shock of pleasure. I moved the finger in and out; in and out of me and damn this feels as arousing as hell!

I don't even realise that I was moaning out Tobias's name. Behind my closed eyes, it is Tobias who is touching me. This feels so good… my moans are getting louder and harsher.

"Tobias…ahhh…" I moan.

"Tris?"

The sound of my name being called snapped me out of my erotic trance and cause me sit abruptly. My eyes planted toward my doorway and my eyes bulges with shock. Tobias stands at my door, with his shocked and confused look in his handsome face. His chest is falling and rising nervously at the sight of me naked and the scene that he had just seen.

"T-Tobias? W-what are you doing here?" I said while my hands gather my blanket to cover myself.

"I-I was in my room, then I-I heard you calling my name. I thought- yeah I-I never- sorry I just, I better-"

"I want you," I say.

"W-what were you saying?"

I don't know what drive me to do it but I push the blanket away and I walked toward him, naked. Tobias eyes bulged not in horror, but I can see lust in his eyes. His breathing is heavy and I can hear the sound of his breath escaping his slightly agape mouth. Somehow, I notice the growing bulge in his black shorts. He is shirtless and his muscles seem tense at the sight of me walking toward him naked.

I put my hands around him and I pull him in. I closed and locked the door behind him.

"T-Tris, what are you-" he didn't get to finish his sentences because I attacked his mouth with slow and sensual kiss, darting my tongue into his open mouth and I can feel him wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer toward him till there is no space between us.

Our kiss is getting more passionate and heated and the sound of our heavy breath is sexy. I pulled him down on my bed so that he fell on top of me. He pulled away and he stray his kisses to the side of my mouth and along my lower jaw, down my neck. He licked my neck, making me moan out his name again. He bit my neck gently, marking his territory.

"Ahhh…Tobias…"

He trails his kisses lower to my collarbone and to my chest. He kissed and sucked one of my nipples while his hand is flicking my other nipple, driving me crazy at the thought of my dream just come true. This is him; this is Tobias, touching me the way I want him to.

Kissing my belly, he goes lower to my private area and he stood up, looking at me with his piercing blue eyes. Then I feel his finger inside me.

"Oh… oh my god…Tobias, Tobias please…"

"Damn you're so tight Tris…have you masturbate before I caught you just now?" he says while his finger is still sliding in and out of me.

"N-no, never; that was my first time, trying to do it,"

"What drive you to do it?" he asks.

"I-I had a dream,"

"A dream?" he asks and in his voice a pure curiosity is traceable.

"I dreamt of us doing it," at that his blue eyes flashes with something, something wild and dauntless and lusty in him.

He pulls out his finger and licks it. "You taste so good Tris, just like how I imagined you would taste," he says and he go down on me. _Oh my…_he imagined of _tasting_ me…

I gasp at the sudden feels of his tongue at my entrance. Darting his tongue out, he teases my sensitive nub, causing me to arc my back in a barely contained pleasure. This is just so…ahhh…

I feel that deep clench in my belly and I moan out his name loud as I come into his mouth and my body subside with relief.

I open my eyes at the sight of him watching me while he licked his lips.

Then, he hovers over me. "Are you ready for this Tris?" he asks and he kisses my lips briefly. I could taste myself on his lips.

"Yes, take me Tobias," I say.

I feel the foreign feel of myself being stretched by his length. I don't even realise that he had taken off his shorts. I could feel it when he hit my barrier that marked my virginity.

I nod as the sign for him to go on and he pushes himself deeper and I feel a sharp tinge of pain. He stills inside me, giving me the time to adjust to the pain. When I look at his face, I could see that it actually took effort for him to stay still inside me.

When the pain eases out, I nod for him to move and he starts to thrust into me slowly at first. Oh my god, the feeling of it, the feeling of my tight muscles wrapped around him. Oh he feels so good, so damn good.

Moan escaping his mouth is erotic and is calling out for my name. After a while, he quickens his pace and soon, it feels like he is trying to climb inside me. Our pace is fast and impatient and brings me to the highest peak of pleasure.

"Ahhh…! Tris, I-I am coming Tris," he called out loud.

"Come Tobias, come with me,"

"AHHH!" he cries out as he pours himself into me and he bit on my shoulder trying to contain the pleasure spasm that is flooding him and I come with him with my head tilts back and I arcs my back.

After our climax, he falls on top of me. His body is beaded with sweats and the room smells of us and sex. It has such a comforting feel to it.

"That was amazing!" he says as he rolls off me as both of us are still trying to even out our breath.

"It was fantastic," I say and I kissed him on his lips and wrapped one of my arms around his broad chest.

I could feel his smile as he kisses on top of my head.

"I heard you said that you imagined of tasting me," I say.

"Umm…" is all that is out of his sexy mouth and I laughed. Where would this lead us to next?

~XOXO~

A/N: Hello! I hope you like this one. I am new to the Divergent world and this is my first Divergent fanfic. I hope you liked this one and please, please leave a review and tell me what you think about this. THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
